<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reclamation by ASoftWindBlows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613567">Reclamation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoftWindBlows/pseuds/ASoftWindBlows'>ASoftWindBlows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/GoneWildAudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blindfolded, Breast Play, Creampie, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Fsub, L-Bombs, Mentioned history of sexual assault, Pet, Princess - Freeform, Renegotiation, baby girl - Freeform, bfe, blowjob, briefly gagged, good girl, intimate, listener triggers during scene, mdom, namecalling, safeword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoftWindBlows/pseuds/ASoftWindBlows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This script addresses a very sensitive and serious subject and attempts to do so with respect, love, and compassion. I should preface this by saying up front that I acknowledge my own privilege. I have not been the victim of sexual harassment, abuse, or assault, and as a straight cis man I’m less likely to experience any of these things in the future than many of the people reading this. This idea was suggested to me by a survivor of assault, u/princessdoglover1998 (tagged here with her permission). I am extremely grateful to her for the suggestion, for answering my questions about how the situation should flow, and for reviewing a draft of the script to help make sure it handled the subject in a tasteful and respectful manner. A million thanks also to u/yours-xo-CJ, who provided invaluable feedback on the script, and was incredibly supportive and encouraging.</p><p>Others are more than welcome to fill it, but please approach the subject with the respect and care that it deserves.  If you do fill it, please let me know. And as always, improv is encouraged, as long as it's respectful. Tweak the script and make it your own; just make sure the listener still feels loved and cared for.</p><p>[]: Indicates sound effects<br/>{}:  Indicates directorial notes to help provide context for motivation and intent<br/>(): Indicates vocal instructions; sighs, gasps, pauses, etc.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reclamation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This script addresses a very sensitive and serious subject and attempts to do so with respect, love, and compassion. I should preface this by saying up front that I acknowledge my own privilege. I have not been the victim of sexual harassment, abuse, or assault, and as a straight cis man I’m less likely to experience any of these things in the future than many of the people reading this. This idea was suggested to me by a survivor of assault, u/princessdoglover1998 (tagged here with her permission). I am extremely grateful to her for the suggestion, for answering my questions about how the situation should flow, and for reviewing a draft of the script to help make sure it handled the subject in a tasteful and respectful manner. A million thanks also to u/yours-xo-CJ, who provided invaluable feedback on the script, and was incredibly supportive and encouraging.</p><p>Others are more than welcome to fill it, but please approach the subject with the respect and care that it deserves.  If you do fill it, please let me know. And as always, improv is encouraged, as long as it's respectful. Tweak the script and make it your own; just make sure the listener still feels loved and cared for.</p><p>[]: Indicates sound effects<br/>{}:  Indicates directorial notes to help provide context for motivation and intent<br/>(): Indicates vocal instructions; sighs, gasps, pauses, etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{We start the script in media res (mostly for time reasons, if you want a longer audio a full intro can happen first)}</p><p>(Sigh) I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing you like this. Cuffed and blindfolded on the bed before me, stripped naked and helpless. Trembling in anticipation and desire.</p><p>(whispered) Feel my nails as they drag along your neck. My breath as it caresses your ear. I’m going to bring you to the edge of ecstasy over and over again... until you are begging me to grant you release.</p><p>I think I’ll start by playing with your breasts. Mmmm, so fun to squeeze and pinch. And so delicious.</p><p>[Breast sucking/kissing noises, improv and/or suggested lines:]</p><p>Yes, moan for me, my good girl.</p><p>And to think, this is only the beginning.</p><p>I can already smell your desire… (chuckle) this is going to be such fun.</p><p>[stop breast play] You seem properly excited now. . . shall I touch you and see just how true that is?</p><p>Oh goodness, that twitch when I felt you. You’re definitely enjoying this, if that wet little pussy is any indication.</p><p>I’m just aching to taste it… and because I’m in control here, I think I will.</p><p>[Start cunnilingus sounds. Moans and groans encouraged, plus improv and/or:]</p><p>Just relax and enjoy, love. Not that you’ve got a whole lot of other options, at the moment…</p><p>A delicious cunt like this one should be savored, and I intend to do just that.</p><p>Moan for me. Let me know how much you’re loving this.</p><p>That’s it. Give into the pleasure.</p><p>Good girl, your whimpers are like music to my ears.</p><p>It sounds like you’re getting awful close there, babe… Do you want me to finish you off?</p><p>[one or two last licks]</p><p>Too bad.</p><p>(wicked laugh) Oh your begging is so sweet. But if you keep being so loud, you’ll wake the neighbors.  Let me just muffle your cries… Shhh, shh. It’s okay. You love this. I know you do.</p><p>{This line, combined with the hand over her mouth, triggers her. She freezes and starts having a flashback.}</p><p>(pause) That’s better. </p><p>(Pause again, confused) You don’t need to freeze for me… (now concerned) Unless you just…. ?</p><p>{You fully realize what’s happening. Widdershins is the safeword.}</p><p>No, wait, fuck. Widdershins, widdershins! Come back to me, love. Come back. Let me get these off you.</p><p>[Undoing handcuff sounds]</p><p>(Reassuring) You’re okay. You’re okay. You’re safe. Look at me. I’m not him, I love you, and I will never do anything to hurt you. There, no cuffs, no blindfold.  It’s gonna be alright.</p><p>(Pause) Are you okay? What do you need?</p><p>(Pause) Come here, of course I’ll hold you. Anything for you. What else?</p><p>Okay.</p><p>(Longer pause) Do you want to talk about what just happened?</p><p>(Longer pause, listening to her)</p><p>Of course, I totally understand. That was too close. Do you want to continue? It’s absolutely fine if you don’t.</p><p>(Pause) What? Oh, no no no, baby, no. I could never be mad at you for this. I’m proud of you. You are so strong, and so brave. This isn’t a setback, it’s just a part of the process. And you’re working so hard to overcome it. I love you so much. Let’s talk. This is all about what works for you, and how we can make this the best possible experience.</p><p>{You love that she wants to do this, but you want her to know that she doesn’t have to. This is all about what she wants; remind her that you want her no matter what.}</p><p>You know we don’t have to do any of this, right?  I would enjoy your body even in the most vanilla of ways.</p><p>Yes, I know you love being my good girl. Okay, as long you’re sure. We can work through this together. What do we need to change to make you feel better about this?</p><p>(Pause) Of course. I won’t cover your mouth again. And no shushing. That’s totally fine.</p><p>{She’s starting to warm back up a little bit}</p><p>(Pause, laugh) No, fuck the neighbors. We hear them yelling all the time, they can listen to us for once. (brief pause) What else?</p><p>(Pause) No, of course, we can keep it short. How do two more edges sound?</p><p>Great. Are you ready? Do you need anything else before we start again?</p><p>A kiss? Pretty sure I can handle that.</p><p>[Soft, sweet kiss]</p><p>Now, let’s get you ready again.</p><p>[Handcuffs going back on]</p><p>Not too tight, right? And you can’t see?</p><p>Okay.  Once I say the danger word, we’re back in. The safe word is still “Widdershins”, and the safe gesture is a clap with both hands. Are you ready?</p><p>(Pause)</p><p>Spinwise.</p><p>{Back to dom voice; she’s your plaything, and you want to see what you can do to her}</p><p>Now, where were we… ah, yes. I was going to play with these delectable tits some more.</p><p>[Breast sucking/kissing noises, improv and/or suggested lines:]</p><p>I love having your body as my plaything. To use as I see fit.</p><p>Yes, that’s it… whimper for me.</p><p>You do that so prettily. Would you like a finger inside you?</p><p>(Teasing) Well, I suppose there’s no harm…</p><p>[start fingering sounds]</p><p>That’s it… That’s my girl.</p><p>[stop breast play]</p><p>You can feel it growing, can’t you? That desire, compounded by not getting to cum once already. I can tell by the way you tremble, by the way you’re getting wetter for me. By the adorable way you bite your lip and press your hips to meet me finger as it slides in and out of you.</p><p>(Pause, then laughing) That’s right, two fingers now. I figure since you’re mine, why should I warn you beforeI do what I want with you?</p><p>Why should I let you know that I’m about to (blowing sound) blow on your sensitive clit?</p><p>Mmm, the smell of you. I must have more.</p><p>[Cunnilingus resumes while fingering,make appropriate noises and improv and/or:]</p><p>Fuck, you taste delightful.</p><p>Hearing you whimper and feeling you twitch under me… There’s nowhere I’d rather be right now.</p><p>That’s it, baby. Just let the bliss consume you.</p><p>Forget everything else and just feel.</p><p>{She’s getting close; this is going to be a short scene but you want it to be good, so you decide to hold her at the edge for a little bit}</p><p>Oh you want it, don’t you? That wave of pleasure crashing over you. To be swept away by it. Not yet, pet. I know you’re almost there, and you’re going to stay that way. Feel my fingers inside you, not moving, just reminding you of how close you are. My warm breath on your clit, not enough to bring you over but just enough to tantalize you with the possibility.</p><p>(blowing sound, a few times with a few second breaks. Chuckle appropriately.)</p><p>I think that’s enough for the moment… Don’t worry. One day I’ll hold you at the edge for what’s going to feel like eternity, until you can think of nothing but the desire to cum.</p><p>[remove fingers, move up her body]</p><p>What to do with you now? Ah, yes. Time to put that pretty mouth to use. Tilt your head to the side now...</p><p>{You tilt her head to the side and place your dick at her lips; she immediately starts sucking}</p><p>(Groan) Oh, goodness. I didn’t even have to ask. You are truly desperate, aren’t you? You’d do anything to get me to let you cum.</p><p>[Blowjob proceeds for a little bit while she comes off the edge. Groan and pant, etc. Suggested lines:]</p><p>That’s it, work my head with your tongue. Fucking hell you’re good at that…</p><p>Ohh, my good greedy girl loves to have my cock in her mouth.</p><p>Are you hoping that if you get me to cum I’ll have pity on you? (chuckle) Not a chance, love. But by all means (groan) keep trying.</p><p>That was very, very good…  but I think it’s time we turn our attentions back to you, now.</p><p>[blowjob ends]</p><p>I think a finger isn’t enough this time. I think this time I want to feel you squeezing my cock as you get closer. Filling you up and driving you crazy with the desire to cum.</p><p>(Effort) Let me slide you to the edge of the bed… and lift your legs up to my shoulders… There.</p><p>Mmmm, you feel that? You feel the head of my cock sliding over your pussy?</p><p>Beg for me. Beg for my cock to fill you.</p><p>(Pause as she begs, Groan as you enter) God you’re so hot and wet. I guess driving you crazy makes you feel even better than you usually do.</p><p>[Slow fucking starts here, improv as appropriate]</p><p>{after a little bit}</p><p>Let me play with your clit while I fuck you… God, yes, that’s it. Moan my name. Plead for me to let you cum.</p><p>{Continue for a little bit longer, going faster}</p><p>You’re so close for me. I can feel you clenching on my cock. But you don’t get to cum. Not before I do.</p><p>[Fucking slows, clit play stops]</p><p>(faux sympathetic) Oh I know, pet. To feel so full and so close and not be able to come. To feel me slooowwly sliding in and out of you. It’s like torture, isn’t it? Maybe if you beg well enough, I’ll let you cum right now.</p><p>(Pause and listen) Mmm, tempting. To simply fuck you hard and fast until I fill you up. I would love to cum inside you right now. But it’s not time for that just yet. Soon.</p><p>[Slow fuck for a little bit longer, improv as appropriate. You want to cum but you need to let her come off the edge just a little.]</p><p>I’m getting close, baby girl. And it’s time for you to get your reward.</p><p>[Start fucking faster and harder] I’m gonna cum inside you. I want you to cum with me. Let me play with your clit.</p><p>[Improv a little more fucking before;]</p><p>That’s it. Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum. Cum with me. NOW.</p><p>[Improvise orgasm, praise her for orgasming with you]</p><p>(Breathless, coming down) That’s my good girl… isn’t that so nice? The euphoria as I finally grant you your release?</p><p>You cumming like that is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen. I can’t wait to do it to you again.</p><p>(Happy sigh) Widdershins, baby. We’re done. You did so, so well. Let me get these off of you again.</p><p>[Handcuff sounds]</p><p>You are incredible, love. (Pause) Yes, really. I love you so much.</p><p>Here, have some water.</p><p>How are you doing? Are you okay? (Pause) Here, let me just… </p><p>[Water wringing out of towel into a bowl] I have a warm towel. Let’s clean you up.</p><p>Of course, you’re sensitive. I’ll be careful.</p><p>(Pause while you clean her up) There you go, love. Better?</p><p>(Pause) Of course we can spoon. Spoons are great.</p><p>(Pause while you get into position, contented sigh)  How was that for you? After we re-started, I mean. Did you like edging?</p><p>Good, I’m glad.</p><p>(Pause) Of course I had a good time. Thank you for asking.</p><p>(Pause) Yes, I meant it. You’re incredible, and I’m so proud of you.</p><p>(Pause) Of course. We can talk more later. For now, let’s just relax together.</p><p>(Soft kiss on top of head, and fade out)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copyright ASoftWindBlows, 2021. Licensed under CC BY-NC 4.0.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>